l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Qatol
|children=The Ashgara | Titles=Warrior of the Bright Eye}} The Qatol ruled the Naga race. Creatures of Rokugan, p. 47 Origin He was believed to have been born from a stone that was inside the stomach of god, The Way of the Willow, by [[Ree Soesbee]] and was one of the first great generals of the Naga, and was known as the Warrior of the Bright Eye because the favor of the Bright Eye shone upon him. The Bright Warrior Akasha is Revealed Legends said the Naga were five different races in the time of the Qatol, who led his people to conquer and subjugate the rest. Eventually representatives of the Five met for first time, and the peaceful Constrictor champion challenged the Qatol. Instead to fight with him, the Qatol realized the young Naga was the Warrior of the Pale Eye, and as the two shook hands all naga were gifted with a singular knowledge. Voices and visions filled their mind and the Akasha was revealed to them at last. Family The Qatol had only one daughter, the Ashgara. The First War The expansionistic Asp used their poisons to destroy the lesser bloodlines during the Bloodland Wars. The Greensnakes were enslaved, while the Chameleons escaped to the sea. Before they could conquer the Cobra and Constrictor Bloodlines, the Asp leader, the Shahismael, was betrayed by his lieutenant, the Shahadet. The Qatol, one of the Shahismael's most powerful underlings, had realized that he could hear the screams of their enemies through the Akasha, Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 18 and had drawn the forces of the Cobra and the Constrictor to his side, defeating the Asp and overthrowing his reign, freeing the Naga. Way of the Naga, pp. 24, 28 Akasha mind is revealed The Qatol sought to unify his people, and led his armies in conquest and subjugation of the five Naga Bloodlines. In the final confrontation, the Qatol was challenged by a naga boy. At first Qatol dismissed the child, but when he looked closer he saw the light of the Pale Eye shining on the boy. The Qatol extended his hand, offering peace and joined leadership of the Naga. The boy refused saying they should guide the naga, not rule. As the hand of the Warrior of the Bright Eye met that of the Warrior of the Pale Eye all naga were gifted with a singular knowledge. Voices and visions filled their mind and the Akasha was revealed to them at last. The Qatol and the Warrior were the twin eyes of The One: Pale and Bright, known and unknown. Spirit of the Bright Eye (Fire and Shadow flavor) Kalpa As a remembrance of the united Naga the Qatol founded the City of Rebirth, Kalpa, which would remain aloof from the divisions of birth and blood, to be considered the homeland of the entire Naga race. Way of the Naga, p. 108 Naga tale about the Nothing Once, the People stood beneath the Bright Eye's radiant gaze, and felt her warmth alone. She was our lover, a mother to the creatures of the world and the beloved lady of the People. Her eye was that of kindness. Her mate, the Pale Eye, was jealous of the things of the world, and he caused her to weep for his hatred of her beloved people. The Pale Eye, cold from anger and envy, watched as the People sang praises to the Bright, and so he hid his face in the Shadow. He gave no warmth to the People, no friendship or hope, and to his mate the Bright Eye, he gave pain. As they walked across the land, prepared to give names to all, the Pale Eye lagged jealously behind. Alone, his eye was caught by a small slip of Shadow which hid beneath a rock and did not want a name. "Let us make a deal," the Pale Eye said to the Bright. "I will provide the names, and you will choose which creature to give them to." The Bright agreed and it seemed a fair agreement, and so they spread the Names among the world. Jealous of the love that the People had for the Bright Eye, the Pale chose not to show the hiding Shadow to his mate, to let it stay as it wished and be free. And when the Bright had used all the names he had given her, the Pale did not offer more and the thing within the Shadow remained as it was, unnamed and unmade. After the Bright and the Pale stepped again into the Sky, the Shadow greedily used its power to feed upon the People. Pleased to avenge its father, the Pale Eye, it devoured the bodies of the People, twisted them beyond bone and scale. Yet among the people rose a hero. His name, at the time was Qatol. He was a warrior, a dread-mind-hunter, bringer of food. The Qatol fought the darkness with weapons of steel and jade, but nothing drove it away. More died. More vanished into the Shadow, never to be seen again, their souls lost forever. The Bright Eye, weeping as her People died, could do nothing. She could not break the bargain with the Pale, and she had no other names to give. Angered, she sent her youngest son to steal a name from the Pale, but he fell to the earth with his brothers and sisters, defeated. No name was ever given, and the Darkness that Walks remained free. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Great Sleep When eight stars fell to the North and one star fell deep into the south the Qatol decided his people had to enter in the Great Sleep. He commanded the Shahadet to guard their kin, to the Qarash to hide and protect the Naga treasures, to the Abalasha to give guidance anytime fear could overcome their race. Way of the Naga, pp. 46-47 Death The Qatol moved to the Gate of the Dead and saw a tenth star falling over the arch. He dismissed the Cobras and the Isha, entering in the Land of the Dead. Before he departed the Qatol swore he would return when he conquered the land of the dead itself. The Foul would be banished and the Akasha would be purified with its death. The Naga always awaited his return, which never happened. Way of the Naga, p. 47 Buried The remains of the Qatol were buried inside the Mahal, in the ancient naga city of Kalpa. Clan Letter to the Naga #12 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) The Qatol's bow was a yumi which was eventually believed to have been passed on to the Isha. The Isha's Yumi (Pearl flavor) Naga Awakening During the reawekening of the Naga race in the 12th century, there was no Qatol, which led to some conflict arising from disagreement between the Dashmar and the Qamar as to the most appropriate course of action. Reincarnation When in 1132 Shashakar sacrified his life to the Black Pearl to return to life Hida Yakamo, what returned was not merely the Crab Clan Champion but also the reincarnation of the Qatol. Hidden Emperor, p. 55 Second Great Sleep In 1134 Legacy of the Naga, Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 and Part 4, by Edward Bolme the Naga were preparing a second Great Sleep in the Shinomen Forest. The Ningyo opened the great oyster, but it was dead, giving its life for a great golden pearl, the Legacy of the Naga, which was sent as a gift to the Empire. Its presence near the Shinomen could disturb the rituals. He also sent away a Black Pearl, because he feared it. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske The Naga race began his endless sleep. External Links * Qatol (Heroes of Rokugan) Category:Naga Leaders